doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom Wiki:Central Processing
General discussion Screenshots category weirdness Screenshots don't appear in the Screenshots category unless they've been edited, even though they get tagged to that category on upload. Is this supposed to happen? If not, what, if anything, shall be done about it? [[User:Draconio|Draconio]] 20:13, 30 Apr 2005 (UTC) Map layout images What program was used to make the map layout images that appear with the articles on their respective levels? :One by me, in my possession. [[User:Fredrik|Fredrik]] 17:58, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Is the script based on wad2pdf or is it an independant script? [[User:Ducon|Ducon]] 19:10, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::It's based on Omgifol 0.2, which I ''still'' haven't released. [[User:Fredrik|Fredrik]] 19:51, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::::When it’ll be released, I’ll send a link for it in linux-gamers.net. [[User:Ducon|Ducon]] 16:22, 3 May 2005 (UTC) :::::http://www.doomworld.com/vb/showthread.php?s=&threadid=31980 - [[User:Fredrik|Fredrik]] 23:35, 11 May 2005 (UTC) ::::::Done. [[User:Ducon|Ducon]] 04:57, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Gametics & realtics An article about these and how they relate to each other and to regular time is another essential thing we are missing at the moment. [[User:Janizdreg|Janizdreg]] 19:35, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) Source Ports section The [[:category:Source_ports|Source Ports]] category is a bit messy in it's current state. The [[:category:Scripting_languages|Scripting Languages]] and [[:category:ZDoom|ZDoom]] subcategories both contain some articles that are already in the Source Ports category. But, some of the articles that are in the Source Ports category aren't in the relevent subcategory. For example, [[ACS]] is listed under Source Ports and ZDoom, but not under Scripting Languages. Should it be in all three categories? [[User:DooMAD|DooMAD]] 01:23, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) : ACS should probably be listed under Source Ports, since it is not tied to ZDoom (ACS is from Hexen). Doesnt vavoom have ACS support? : It should certainly be listed under Scripting Languages. [[User:Fraggle|Fraggle]] 10:18, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) Editing tricks It might be a good idea to start writing up editing tricks - Doomworld has a section about them [http://www.doomworld.com/tutorials/regintro.shtml here]. Perhaps we could see about getting permission to include these here on the Wiki, or at least write up the same tricks included here. [[User:Fraggle|Fraggle]] 07:42, 13 Jan 2005 (PST) I think it would be a good idea, and I am willing to start off with some things like hills\craters, etc. More tutorials would be nice for those new. I remember how big a help the zdoom tutorials were. [[User:Jehar|Jehar]] 5\11\05 Writeups on people While some people on the front page are obviously prominent people who have made many contributions and are worthy of attention, others I've never heard of. Are we writing up everyone? [[User:Fraggle|Fraggle]] 07:50, 13 Jan 2005 (PST) :From what I understand, the person must have released several wads of some prominence. This is a somewhat subjective measure, but a good minimum reqirement could be anyone who has either gotten on the 100 best wads list, 11th annual caco awards or wad of the week for the Doomworld newstuff chronicles. I assume we want to avoid every doom wad author making a bio. Logically, we should prolly start with the most famous wad authors and work our way roughly down.[[User:Marius|Marius]] 08:03, 13 Jan 2005 (PST) ::I agree that not everyone who made some WAD files should be listed. The list of people would become huge and meaningless. But there are also people that have a big influence in the community and have not made any WAD file worthy mentioning. They deserve to be on that list as well even though they do not meet the terms you suggest. [[User:CodeImp|CodeImp]] 20:17, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) WAD file uploads [[User:Jasonr|JasonR]] has now enabled support for WAD file uploads (example: [[Media:Test.wad]]). This should be useful for editing tutorials. Just remember that all WADs must be put under the GFDL, so original creations only and no id content included. .lmp files are also allowed now, which means walkthroughs can be uploaded (but again, mind copyright) - [[User:Fredrik|Fredrik]] 13:04, 13 Jan 2005 (PST) :But there are LMPs with no bundled documentation at all (like the one under [[MAP01]]). Are they therefore copyrighted correctly by default, or should I delete them? [[User:Ryan W|Ryan W]] 20:53, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) #doomroom * Moved to [[Talk:Doomroom (IRC channel)]].. Doom Wiki mentioned [[Wikipedia:Jimmy Wales|Jimmy Wales]] mentioned us in his [http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Jimmy_Wales_lecture_at_Stanford_University_on_2_9_2005 lecture at Stanford]: :''WikiCities is a separate for-profit company, that I own, and I don't usually talk about it in my Wikipedia lectures, but basically the idea there is, we've got all these great people in the community that know how to run a community. And there's all kinds of communities that could be formed that don't fit the educational non-profit mission of the Wikimedia Foundation. So, like one of the early active communities we've got is Doom. All about the Doom video game. We've got encyclopedia articles about Doom, yes, but there's tons of things people can collaborate on about Doom that don't really belong in an encyclopedia. And so that's a place for them to do that.'' - [[User:Fredrik|Fredrik]] 19:42, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) : That is so cool :-) [[User:Fraggle|Fraggle]] 10:18, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) : Heh that really is pretty neat :) --[[User:Insertwackynamehere|Insertwackynamehere]] 21:41, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) Crazy level stats So, I've gotten a program working to calculate area and volume for a level. Examples of useless trivia that can be computed: * Average sector volume * Amount of volume occupied by monsters * Ratio of bounding box volume to used volume * Volume used in outdoor areas * Inter-WAD rankings Any other good ideas? Updating existing level pages is a lot of work, so I'd rather finish the table layout before starting. - [[User:Fredrik|Fredrik]] 22:11, 25 Feb 2005 (GMT) Format of recent changes page I can't find it anywhere in the wikicities help. [[User:Ryan W|Ryan W]] 20:41, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) :It means the edit has not been marked as patrolled. If you click the "diff" link on a change, at the bottom of the Current revision gray box, there's a link to Mark as patrolled. [[User:Bloodshedder|Bloodshedder]] 13:49, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Aha... thanks. :> [[User:Ryan W|Ryan W]] 02:02, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) Procedure for clashes between games (doom/heretic etc.) Some pages are likely to clash. E.g. [[E1M1]] describes doom's first level, not [[Heretic]]'s. which is [[E1M1: The Docks]]. Should we consider using disambiguation pages and namespaces? Note that megawad level-descriptions will clash unless the level's have been explicitly named too. :Making disambiguation pages of the ExMx and MAPxx pages seems like a good idea. [[User:Fredrik|Fredrik]] 21:17, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) Deletions and moves